


沐浴露

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: pwp
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 5





	沐浴露

“啊——”  
听到浴室传来的叫声，已经躺下的岩本照赶快跑过去看——ふっか踩到了挤多了的沐浴露摔到了地板上。关掉花洒，蹲到ふっか身边，岩本照小心翼翼地抓住他的膝盖揉了揉，“疼吗，应该没伤到哪里吧。”“唔，倒也没有，人家就是吓到了嘛……”仰头视角加上身上没冲掉的泡泡，这么看起来ふっか甚是可爱，浴室尚未消散的水汽衬得ふっか有一种朦胧的美。  
没有多想，岩本照决定遵从本能。给浴缸放好水，把坐在地上撒娇的人打横抱起放到里面，“笨蛋，我来帮你。”ふっか笑了笑，“一起泡吗？”“当然。”家里的浴缸还是很大的，两个成年男子坐在一起也活动得开，两个人有些幼稚地玩起水来。当然两个人心知肚明并不是单纯来泡一泡洗一洗的——随着身上大手的游移，ふっか愈发难耐欲火，主动转头趴在了浴缸边上背对着ひかる。浴室没有润滑剂和安全套，ひかる凑过去脸蹭了蹭ふっか白净颀长的后颈。  
“这里没有安全套，我去拿吗？”  
“不用也可以啦，偶尔一次没关系的，我们快点开始吧。”  
ふっか直白邀请的话语让人血脉喷张。ひかる挤了些沐浴露放在手心，由于浴室温度不低，这些光滑的液体并没有像一直用的润滑剂的清凉。手缓缓带着沐浴露伸入，ふっか也对于这温热触感有些惊讶。随着关节宽大的手指进入两根，ふっか抓紧了浴缸的边缘。“放轻松，是弄疼了吗？”扩张的手停了下来，ひかる温柔关切的声音传来。的确有些，沐浴露明显不如专用的润滑剂——这玩意儿还会起泡。  
“好，我放松，你继续吧。”ふっか不再发力，整个人把自己的身子全权交给了ひかる。随着第三根手指伸入，一点点深入到最敏感的地方。“啊——啊——”ふっか又忍不住使劲抓起了浴缸。  
不难听出来这明显是受用的舒服的叫声。ひかる加快了手上的速度，另一只手绕到前面上下爱抚ふっか挺立的分身。身下的人呻吟声愈加急促，突然扭过头仿佛在催促。附身迎上ふっか柔软的唇，舌头长驱直入吸吮起来，ふっか的吻真的好甜好甜。激烈的吻让人神智变得不清，ひかる将手指换成了自己火热硬挺的下身，用力抽插起来。  
沐浴露必然引起的泡泡的破裂和搅动的没有起泡的部分混在ふっか后穴，随着身上人激烈的抽动，伴随着浴缸里本来的水被晃起的声音，两个人不时亲吻的声音，整个浴室弥漫着着异样的色情氛围。  
ふっか的背方方的，ひかる忍不住蹭到他背上啃出了一个个不太重的粉红的吻痕，工作原因，希望它们明天都可以消掉。不规则的粉红色衬得ふっか原本白净纤瘦的背部更为娇弱，突出的美艳的蝴蝶骨略有收紧，整个人随着身上人的动作微微颤抖。  
两个人契合的情事逐渐步入高潮，随着身下动作的力度和速度加快，两个人几乎一同射了出来。ふっか射到了ひかる手上，而掌握主动权的人借由浴缸里的水又坏心眼地蹭了蹭，让ふっか险些尖叫出来。抽出性器，待ふっか冷静下来慢慢伸入手指给他清洗。  
“啊——里面的沐浴露和泡泡还有你射进来的——不要再让热水进来了，真的好多水，好变态——要坏掉了——”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
下身被背对着自己胡言乱语讲话愈发热情的人激得又硬起来，ひかる舍弃了那份温柔将人用力翻过来，一只手扣住ふっか的双手将他双臂压到头顶，再一次插入刚刚被冲击了一次又一次的敏感部位……  
清晨。  
“叮……”闹钟响起，ふっか把它拍掉，摇了摇一条腿跨在自己身上一只手按着自己脑袋的家伙，“起来啦起来啦你好重——上午还要工作——起床啦！”  
“再睡一会儿就一会儿……”虽然老老实实把重量移开了，这个人一点要起床的意思都没有。不知道昨天他咬的背上还有没有痕迹，要是有工作时换衣服就找他挡着，哼。  
突然察觉到后腰被什么硬邦邦的顶着，ふっか终于忍不住了:“你给我起床啊喂！”


End file.
